


Not The Only One

by darkangel0410



Series: Wing!fic 'verse [6]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel0410/pseuds/darkangel0410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris meets someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this as a comment!fic on my lj; forgive any mistakes, please.

Chris was used to being on the outside; he had Alex now, yeah, but he still felt like being alone in a crowd when he walked into a room. He was the only one of his kind that he had ever heard of.

 

It was an inarguable truth, one he knew and trusted in for years. Until Chicago.

 

Alex had dragged him to some basement show that he saw on a flyer that was floating around the promotion they were working at.

 

They got there and Chris almost turned around and went right back outside; it was packed, wall to wall bodies. Chris could almost feel his shoulders inching in discomfort.

 

But Alex was already starting to get that glassy eyed look he got when he was listening to music that he had discovered for the first time and suddenly Chris didn't care about the people surrounding them.

 

"Thanks for coming out," a raspy voice said from the stage. "We've got one more song for you guys. This is called 'Saturday', motherfuckers."

 

And suddenly the place went batshit and it took all of Chris willpower not to complete freak out as he was shoved to the front of the crowd.

 

He looked up at the stage expecting to see another pop punk band with requisite number of tattoos, piercings, bad attitudes and shitty playing that went along with it.

 

And he got that alright, but what he hadn't expected was to find someone else. Like him.

 

In the center of the stage running around like he was possessed, was a bass player -a pretty shitty one,actually, if Chris was any judge. He had tattoos, dark hair and the dress sense of a blind toddler.

 

He looked normal or, at least, as normal as anyone you came across in the music scene. There was nothing to give Chris the impression that this guy wore wings in his spare time, but Chris knew he was right. His instincts were screaming it at him.

 

The kid paused in his playing, a shit eating grin on his face, as he scanned the crowd in front of him. His eyes landed on Chris's and Chris saw his eyes widen as he stumbled a little. He got his footing again, but he kept his eyes locked on Chris's. After a second, he nodded slowly and raised an eyebrow when Chris nodded back at him.

 

The guy tore back across the stage but Chris could still feel someone looking at him; a glance to the left told him that it was the singer who was looking him over in between lines of the song.

 

There it was, the proof Chris had been half hoping to find for as long as he could remember.

 

He had never been so scared in his life.


End file.
